Feelings at the Dark Side
by Miss MoKa
Summary: Dark Harry. He tells why and how, while he plans vengeance. Feelings involve, people dying, future unclear. What will happen? Some things change from OOTP and HBP.
1. First tale told at Azkaban

_My first story I've rewrote it and it's better. I've already published it, but I've got some problems in my life and I stopped writing for a long time. Well, here it is again._

_Although I've read Half-Blood Prince, this is after Order Of The Phoenix. I'm just up dating it and including mere details of HBP._

_This is about dark Harry, and how he became like that. In romance it has a little of Harry with Cho, and even I don't like it, with Ginny. With Ron, Hermione, but also a weird thing, Hermione with Draco M._

_Just a fic, enjoy! _

_Feelings at the Dark Side _

_**Chapter 1 .- First tale told at Azkaban**_

Azkaban prison. In other times, it would be a safe place where they put dark wizards, but right now, it's just useless. However, here it is a person that is waiting for us, specially today, July 31st.

"Snape, do you have the key?" asked a cold voice

"Yes my lord, are we going to free him?" answered Severus Snape.

"Yes, but only him. We will leave Lucios." said Lord Voldemort

"Yes, my lord" replied all the Death Eaters.

Inside, in the topmost cell, a prisoner was counting the drops of water falling.

"…ninety, ninety-one, ninety-two, ninety-three…"

"Could you please, stop?" said Lucios Malfoy, who was in the cell in front of him.

"No" he said "I like to annoy you"

"Urg, when I'm out of here I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh really?" said suddenly Voldemort, who was standing between the two cells.

Lucios petrified, and he just said:

"Finally you're here. Why you took so long?"

"Because I was waiting for this precise day."

"What day is today?" he asked confused

"July 31st."

"So…that means I'm 17 now" said triumphally Harry Potter "Well, where's the key?"

"Be patient, Potter, you will soon be free, just wait for Snape"

"Snape?" he asked angry "why he?"

"He got the key and your wand, and a little surprise"

"I'm in no mood for surprises, you know"

"I know, but you will like this one." said Voldemort. He took out his wand, said a spell and then a chair appear. He sit down and said "Meanwhile, Potter, tell me from the beginning, why you came to the Dark Side? You once told me that you'll never be on the Dark Side, that you rather die. Explain me that."

"Yes, I know I said that once" said Harry, even with a colder voice "but I retract." He accommodated in his cell and started "All began at the end of the fifth year…"

"Everybody knows that I had to stay with the Dursleys every summer. I stayed with them for three weeks, then Dumbledore went for me and we went to visit Horace Slughorn. After that, he left me with the Weasleys at The Burrow.

"There I found that Ron's old brother, Bill, was dating Fleur Delacour. Yes, that French girl who compited in the Triwizard Tournament. But everybody, except Bill, didn't like her. Even Mrs. Weasley wanted Bill to fall in love of Tonks, a member of the Order Of the Phoenix.

"Anyway, the only relevant things that happened to me in that month were these: Ron and Hermione started dating, O.W.L.'s, and my dream. A dream that changed all my thoughts

"All those days I felt very depressed, and one afternoon I fall asleep. This is what I dreamt:

"I was sitting on a bench, in a dungeon, when someone took my hand. I looked at it and saw that one of my fingers had a ring. A wedding ring! I turn left and saw that Ginny was my wife. At my right where the Weasley twins with their wives (Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell).

"Behind me, was the rest of the Weasley family (except Ron), and far beyond were all the Death Eaters. At the other side of the dungeons was Cho Chang with an unknown person.

"Suddenly, music started announcing the bride. I tried to see who was the groom, and then it hit me. It had to be Ron, because he wasn't with his family, and the groom was a red-hair man.

"The bride enter and it was Hermione!!!!!! But there was something odd.

"Hermione was kind of hypnotized, the Weasley family was talking very happily to some Death Eaters and Ron showed an evil grin.

" 'We are all here' started the curate, that wasn't a real curate 'to witness the union of Hermione Granger, a filthy Mudblood, and Ron Weasley, a pure-blood Death Eater.'

"I shocked. Ron a Death Eater? And who was the curate that called Hermione a Mudblood?

" 'Do you, Hermione, take Ron as your husband until death do you apart?'

" 'I do' said Hermione

" 'And you, Ron, take Hermione as your wife until death do you apart?'

" 'I do' he said

" The curate then made a cut in Hermione's and Ron's wrists. Meanwhile, I felt a lot of pain in my forehead. Their blood shed into two glasses.

" 'Now' said the curate 'exchange the blood and drink it.' So they did. 'And now I pronounce you husband and wife.' Evil laughs come from the Death Eaters and the Weasley family (including Ginny). Cho Chang started to cry; and I felt a lot of pain when the curate showed that he was Lord Voldemort."

"You dreamt that?" asked Voldemort

"Yes, pretty weird, but wait I haven't finish"

"I woke up shivering and sweating. I looked around. I was alone in Ron's bedroom. 'What does this dream mean?' I asked myself very confused. Clearly it meant one thing at least: I had made peace with Voldemort. Suddenly, the door opened.

" 'Hiya Harry you fall asleep' It was Ron 'Are you alright? You are sweating and pale'

" 'Yes I'm fine' I said very exhausted 'It's just, I had this dream." And then I asked him, just like that without thinking 'Ron, have you ever thought of being a Death Eater?'

" 'Me? A Death Eater? Are you insane?' he shouted at me 'I'll never join your enemy Harry, Why you asked that?'

" 'Never mind Ron, sorry if I offended you'

" 'Apologize accepted. Now come on, dinner is ready' And he left the room.

"I sighed 'He is still my best friend, but I hope he doesn't become a Death Eater.' Come to think about it, my first thoughts about Dark Side, weren't of me. Here it was when the idea stock on my head of the Dark Side"

Harry stopped. Someone had entered. It was Snape, with Cornelius Fudge.

"What are they doing here?" asked very angry Harry.

"They're going to free you." said Voldemort

Not wanting to, Fudge took out the keys and opened Harry's cell.

At first, Harry just looked at the corridor and the door, checking if he was dreaming. But no, it was true. Indeed, he was free.

"Finally" he said, going out of the cell "and my wand?"

Snape gave it to him. In these three seconds, both of them glared at each other. Their eyes said everything, they both wanted to kill the other.

"Now Potter" said Voldemort "Fudge himself is no more the Ministry of Magic, but since he was one of the many who throw you here, I think you should kill him."

Harry hold his wand. He passed his fingers around it, examinazing it, cleaning it. It was a month since he didn't touch it. Oh, how good it was to feel it. After this, he pointed his wand at Fudge heart and said "AVADA KEDAVRA".

Fudge body fall. Voldemot started laughing. Harry was just in kind of and extasis.

"I was longing to do that" he said in a whisper. "Now that I did, I want to kill more"

"Oh yes, Harry" said Voldemort "Once you do it, you want more. It's inevitable"

"Master" interrupted Lucius "Can you free me?"

"No Lucius, you will stay here. Come on! We are leaving"

"Where?" asked someone

"Malfoy's Manor" said Harry, looking at Lucius.

"Oh Harry, just one thing before we leave. Keep in mind that the Weasley family will never join us. And even if they wanted to, I wouldn't allow it."

"I know, and nor do I want them to join" and with that they disappeared leaving Lucius Malfoy with Fudge's corpse.

_And that's it. Thank you and please, review!!!_

_Zou-Chang_


	2. Malfoy's Manor

_-----------------_

Chapter 2.- At Malfoys' Manor 

"I'm not supposed to be here. If the Dark Lord knows I'm here, he will kill me. But I took the risk. I come with you to tell you what I know about Potter, hoping this will help. Do not tell anybody I was here, won't you?"

Rufus Scrimgeour could not believe what he was hearing, what was happening. A moment ago he was in his office, being informed that Potter had escaped from Azkaban, when suddenly a blond teenager appear in front of him. The teenager was Draco Malfoy

"I can see your quite surprise" he said "But do not ask unnecesary questions. I have just several minutes."

Scrimgeour stood perplexed. After like a minute, he finally said:

"You are Malfoy. Lucius son. How dare you come like that in here!"

Malfoy was kind of expecting this welcome. He let Srimgeour spit at him all kind of courses. Then he said:

"Are you finished?"

"What?" he seemed confused. He was shaking from the anger. "All right, what to you want?"

"I've come in peace" Indeed he looked in peace, but not relax. He looked more pale than usual, almost the veins of his face could see. "I suppose you are searching for Potter, right?"

"You suppose correctly"

"Well, I only know his next stop. It is just a hint, but it will help"

Scrimgeour stared at him. He was no stupid. He knew that Malfoy was also a Death Eater. He will not fall in the trap.

"Wait a minute, do you think I'm going to believe what you will say and then follow your instructions as simple as that, to fall in the trap for You-Know-Who kill me?"

"No, I expect you to follow them going where they are, with aurors and catch Potter"

The Minister contemplate the situation for a moment.

"Any way I will find You-Know-Who, won't I?"

"Yes, so you must be prepare"

"Hmmm, so tell me what's this all about" Even if he wasn't going to do it, at least he must hear it.

"Well, last night he was at my house. My mother and I were having dinner, when we heard somebody knocking at the door. My mother went to open the door, and paralized when she saw who it was."

" 'Good evening Narcissa' said the Dark Lord 'May we come in?'"

"My mother only said automatically 'Yes of course my Lord. Do come in'"

"You-Know-Who entered, followed by Harry Potter and Severus Snape. The 3 of them stand in the leaving room. Potter was still wearing the dirty and filthy robes of prison, and was watching all my house, since in was the first time he put a foot in it"

" 'You really have a pretty house, Malfoy' he said"

" 'Silence Potter' said You-Know-Who 'later you make observations at Malfoy's house. Right now you need a bath'

" 'All right, Malfoy, can I take a shower?' he asked me. His words were in a submissive way."

"What could I say? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was ordering him. He did not wanted to, but he had to. I only said 'Yes'.

"I went upstairs, followed by him, showed him where the bathroom is and lent him some clean clothes. He was only watching me, and his face didn't show anything. Really, anything at all, not a feeling of hatred, nor rage. _Nothing_ at all, as if he was empty. Perhaps he is, perhaps not. I can never know."

"After Potter took the shower, he came downstairs where we were waiting for him. Well, I'm ashame of saying this, but it did something for him. A bath I mean. Looked different and maybe handsome. Yes, it is true. Evil looks beautiful."

" 'Ah, Harry, finally.' said the Dark Lord 'Are you ready?'

" 'For what?' asked my mother nervously

" 'Relax Narcissa' said Snape 'Potter is only going to tell us a story'

" 'A story?' I asked confused 'We are all here reunited to hear a story?'

" 'Yes,' said Potter 'and guess what? You're in it. Remember that day in Diagon Alley? Not when we met, I mean a year ago.' He was ready, sitting in front of us. We were ready. Pay attention, Minister, the good part is starting

The last things I said ("Really said, Minister, because, I realized Potter have become more quite") were that of my dream. Some days later, we had to go to Diagon Alley. There's nothing important before that, only my obssesion getting stuck to my head. In the Diagon I found, Ollivander was missing, and the cheer it had, was missing too. A graveyard look more cheerful.

In the course of the evening, Hermione, Ron and I went to Madam Malkin's for some robes, and guess who we found?

"You?" asked the Minister "They found you?"

"Yes, they found me. But please, be quiet, this is the introduction"

Draco Malfoy was there, with her mother Narcissa. They wanted trouble when they saw us. They started, I continued. Enemies are used to that.

But let's do not waste too much in what happened. You can imagine. Narcissa knew we couldn't do magic. Neither does his beloved son. Getting to the point. A consequence of that day was that we found out that Malfoy had replaced his father as a Death Eater, though later we realized of that.

Now, I do not hate you Draco, now I pity you. Funny, isn't it? But I should thank you, because going to Knockturn Alley increased my doubts.

And you were going to kill Dumbledore.

"Albus Dumbledore?'" interrupted Scrimgeour. "You were supposed to kill him?"

"Please Minister, do not interrupt. But yes, I was going to kill him. I'd no option. Him, or I got murdered."

Let's rewind. I hated Draco, and I stopped hating him till I talked to Voldemort. ("He looked at him. 'Go on' said Voldemort). The chat. But that happened months later. But thanks to him, I got the connection in Hogwarts to talked to him. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't had the chance to talked peacefully to Voldemort and be tasted to join him.

" 'So you can imagine. That's why you aren't dead Malfoy. You failed for not murdering Dumbledore, but unintentionally, you showed me the other side. Evil as God made it, not as Satan transformed it. Naturally, this seduced me.'"

Malfoy stopped to sighted. Scrimgeour looked thoughtfully. They stared at each other.

"Is that it?" asked Scrimgeour

"No, of course not. It is just the finale of Potter's tale. Well, not the real one. Letting us to know that is kind of transforming him, more than he already is. It is hard for him to be explaining with feelings why. When he joined…it was…well, shocking for us Death Eaters. And yesterday, was for me shocking. I didn't know I had something to do with him. Well, more than that chat."

"Chat?"

"The chat, as both Potter and You-Know-Who call it. When they settle things."

"And when did that happened?"

"I can't tell you right now that. I've to hurry. Listen, after Potter finished talking it was very early in the morning. Let's schedule, because probably you lost the sense of time.

"My mother and I were preparing to had dinner at eleven-thirty. Around that time, the Dark Lord and them arrived. Potter took half-hour taking a shower. Fifteen minutes from that to when we started telling the story. The story I told you without interruptions. But we spend too much time listening to it.

"So, and owl arrived at my house early in the morning, can't tell the exact time. Brought the Daily Prophet.

" 'Daily Prophet? Oh, what does it says?' asked Snape

Harry Potter escapes from Azkaban 

"Read my mother:

"_The seventeen-year-old boy, Harry Potter, has escaped from Azkaban. How? We believed with help from his master, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Well, if he really is. All of these are rumours. What are his plans? It is also a mystery, because too few know the real reason of why he was there._

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, explained: ' Over the last year he changed a lot. Nobody knew what was happening to him in his head. No, I don't think he has gone mad. He's perfectly aware of what he is doing. Along the year, we discovered that he was forming an alliance with You-Know-Who. When we find out, at the end of the year, we send him to Azkaban, so he could reconsidered of which side he was on. Apparently, he did not like that, especially because he was there in his birthday. What he will do next? We do not know, we only wishes that he do not chose the wrong side.'_

_I myself, had the pleasure of meeting Harry Potter, when, if I may say, he was still good. I could never knew that he will become like now._

_Where is the next stop? What he would do next? Is he really ally with You-Know-Who? And if so, why? He all pray that it is all false, because we all know that if Harry Potter and You-Know-Who are an alliance, we are all damned, because they will be unstoppable."_

" 'Touching' said the Dark Lord 'It is indeed inspiring'

" 'Who wrote that article? It says he knew me."

" 'Not a "he"' Snape said 'it is a "she", and so it happens that she knew me too.'

" 'Really? Then who is she?'

" 'Cho Chang.'"

Malfoy got up. He was leaving

"Where are you going?" asked Scrimgeour "You can't leave"

"I have to. I have spent too much time here."

"But where am I supposed to go?"

"Think Minister, think. I gave you a clue, now you do the rest. Good-bye" And with that, Draco Malfoy disappeared.

--------------------


	3. Cho's love is engraved on my heart

Since Rowling do not give a clue in any book of what could Cho be after school, I put her as a writer, well, in-progress. I guess she could be a seeker, but in book 5 she was bad, and they didn't mention her in quidditch in 6. Can you imagine something better for Cho, beside seeker and writer? 

_-----_

**_Chapter 3.- Cho's love is engraved on my heart_**

A pen was in the desk, there was a paper also, and Cho Chang's head was lean on that. She had fallen asleep, thinking of something to write to cheer up the wizard world in an article.

She woke up frighten and saw that the pen was writing something on the paper. She looked at it and read: "Harry Potter is behind you."

"What-?" she turn around and gave a little jump of surprise when she saw Harry.

"Hello Cho" he said. Voice confident, without emotion, calm. He was not alone. With him was also You-Know-Who. They could not separate.

You-Know-Who made a bow at her. She was shocked. Voldemort said: "I know this may be surprising for you, but I'm a man of modals. You are a lady."

"Humm, thank you," replied Cho "but I think I must do it first for you." She did it. "Pleasure to meet you". This wasn't true, but her life was in danger, better be polite.

Harry and Voldemort looked around. Now that Cho lived by herself, she had her own flat. Not a fancy one, but enough for her. They were in the dining room.

Cho didn't say a word when Voldemort and Harry went to the living room. She followed them.

"This is a nice place, humble, but nice." Said Voldemort. Harry nodded.

"Thank you" was all what Cho could say.

"Cho, since when you are so shy?" asked Harry "I know we haven't spoken for some time, but hey! We were once friends."

This was too much for Cho. She started crying.

"Oh my, the girl is too sensible." said Voldemort. "Look, I'm not here to murder you, alright?"

"I'm sorry Harry and Lord…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Lord Voldemort" helped her Harry. He came close to her. It looked as if he wanted to hug her, but that didn't happen. Maybe it was because Harry felt intimidated be Voldemort, or simply because he didn't feel nothing for Cho anymore, or maybe not just for Cho, for nobody.

They both stared at each other for a moment, that seem for them an eternity. Voldemort broke that moment.

"So, you two loved each other, don't you?" he was playing with them. Harry and Cho for the first time talking properly in a year. Voldemort was kind of enjoying the moment.

"Stop, Voldemort!" He blushed. Does he still felt something for Cho? "That is over, alright?"

"Really, Harry?" asked Cho. Again, he stared at her, not knowing what to say. "I mean, why we broke up? I still have a feeling for you, don't you too have it?"

This was very amusing for the Dark Lord, and very awkward for Potter. He just said: "I don't know"

An uncomfortable silence felt in the room. If there were any crickets in the house, they could be able to hear them. Finally, the Dark Lord said:

"Enough of romanticism. To the point Potter, or I will torture you girlfriend."

"No! Please Lord, I beg you" she knelt.

"That will not be necessary Voldemort, I'm ready to continue" submission, servant and Master. In a strange way, but that was it after all, but sometimes, the relationship between them was unpredictable.

"So, love is a plague that spread in my sixth year among us, students. I'm sorry Voldemort, but this time I'm going to talk about feelings, not too much about deeds."

"Only with the condition that this lead to something, understood?"

"I can assure you that. Sit, Cho, you may be able to talk when I ask you." She sat, next to him.

"You know, Cho, I really do not know why I stopped loving you. I guess is Ginny's fault. Or proud, because we never settle from that fight we had. And I was facing many things, the prophecy, Sirius's death. That was fifth year, but what about sixth year?

"Sixth year was very stressful, and I was struggling with my feelings all the time. I suppose I forgot you for a while, because we had few contact. Ginny was, beside Hermione, the only girl I trusted. Ron's little sister, that was the image I had of her. But that changed.

"My mind was focused on the dark side. Everything related with that. I thought first, 'What if Ron becomes a Death Eater?' Next month: 'What if Hermione becomes a Death Eater?' And so on. Finally, when all my options were gone, I had only one: 'What if I become a Death Eater?'

"The idea first shocked me. It was insane, but playing and with a sense of humor, I said: 'Hey! Why not?' So I imagine myself killing and torturing. I liked it. Progressively, it became a fantasy. After all, I was meant to kill, either you Voldemort, or who ever I want.

"But I'm just talking nonsense. It is not so simple as it looks, it is much more complicated."

"So just get to the point, will you?" Said irritated Voldemort.

"You don't like feelings, my Lord, but without feelings, none of these could be happening. Feelings are essential characters in this tragic tale.

"All what I felt during this last year is gone. My love for Ginny is missing, and I guess my love for you Cho, is missing too." He sighted. He had talked with passion, though with emptiness. Empty passion.

"You girl," said Voldemort "what can you say about this?"

Cho felt miserable. The most powerful wizards were in her house. Potter talking about love, Voldemort listening. Not even in her craziest dreams could have happened. She didn't know what to say.

"Wait, I have a question." Said Harry "What to you felt when you wrote this last article?"

Silence. Cho was thinking. "Weird. I guess weird. I never thought that you could become a Death Eater. I mean, you are the Boy-Who-Lived. The one suppose to save us. Is like, God hate us all, humanity. He is letting that one of his angels infects this world with murder and fear. You are a falling angel, that's all I can say."

This was surprising for Harry and Voldemort. They didn't expect this answer. It was true, but profound, spoken by the voice of innocence. The original idea for Voldemort was to kill her, but now it seemed monstrous to do something like that. Not even he could resist.

"Cho," said Harry. Once again, his face was unreadable "I want you to tell the wizard world that I will not have mercy for anybody. I will kill everybody who stands in my way to my aim. Tell them to pray for the God that has abandon them."

She started crying again. Voldemort could not be more satisfied. It was time to leave, for Harry Potter could not stand being with all the memories of the good days with Cho.

"Farewell Cho Chang" said Voldemort "It was a pleasure to spend time with you"

Harry was preparing to disappear, when Cho grabbed his arm. "Please murder me, Harry." She said

"What?" This was the climax of surprises. "Do you know what are you asking for?"

"Yes, murder me Harry, or at least make me forget you, or what happened tonight."

Harry looked at her. Then turned to see Voldemort. He didn't say anything. Now his face was unreadable.

"Cho, I can't. I can't murder you, neither make you forget me." He had come closer to her.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why can't you? You do not feel anything for me, so there mustn't be something that stops you from killing me."

He kissed her. He tasted sweet Cho's tears. These tears weren't like the ones he felt when they kissed for the first time. In those days, life was still happy. "Your part in this isn't over. Tell the wizards and witches what I told you. Good-bye Cho."

They separate. Then Harry went with Voldemort.

"Harry," she said. "please, I beg you"

"Don't Cho, It's not that worth for. We will see each other again, I promise you that." And he disappeared.

Cho fall to the ground, and wept and wept. Pain was all that she felt. The next thing she remembered was seeing Rufus Scrimgeour.

"You must be Cho Chang." He said. "Please tell me, why Harry Potter was here?"

------

_Review, won't you? I need some criticism, to know if this is going good._

_Zou-Chang_


	4. Prelude to the wedding

_Thanks for your review, my dear Black Pearl. Here it is the fourth chapter. Enjoy! _

_**Chapter 4.- Prelude to the wedding**_

The alarm clock announced 7:00. "Seven o'clock Weasleys! Time to get up!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. She was already up, knocking at every door, waking everybody. "Come on, lazy people!"

"If I haven't stayed with your family for the last summers, I would say your Mom is hysterical." Said yawning Hermione Granger. She was sleeping in Ginny's room, for it wasn't appropriate to sleep in Ron's bedroom, even though he was alone.

The Weasleys, Bill, Charlie, twins, and Ron, and Hermione, started going out from their bedrooms. Everybody went downstairs where Mrs. Weasley was waiting with breakfast.

When Ron finally went downstairs, there were all, except for Ginny who was depressed, so she almost never left her room. He sat next to the empty chair on his left. On his right was Hermione.

"Morning Mom, morning everyone" he said still sleepy.

"Morning" all replied in a moody way. It was suppose for them to be happy, now that Bill was going to get married. But none was it.

"Do you want some bread, Ron?" asked Molly, offering it to him.

"No, Mom, I'm not that hungry"

"Give some to the birds, will you?" said Fred. The birds were Hedwig, the owl, and Fawkes, the phoenix. Among with all Harry possessions, was Hedwig. The Minister gave them to take care of all his stuff. Fawkes came some days before. It didn't belong to Harry. The phoenix came by his own, apparently looking for him, for it didn't obey any of the Weasleys. The Order of the Phoenix came for it, but it didn't obey them, too.

"Bloody birds" said Molly "Why are them here anyway?"

"You know why dear" said Arthur "They are into our care"

"The owl, only! As if we don't have enough with Errol, Pig and when he had Hermes. But why the phoenix?"

"Nobody knows Mom," said George "it is a mystery".

Breakfast time passed slowly. All ate quietly. Then Mrs. Weasley said: "Everybody must dress and clean. Bill first, then girls, then Fred and George and finally Ron and Harry""

Having said this, all felt horrible. As if it wasn't enough for Ron to sat next where he should be, then Mrs. Weasley making the awful mistake of mentioning him, as if he was there. He felt uncomfortable.

"Sorry Ron, it just slipped."

"I know Mom, but try not to say it in front of Ginny" he said sadly. Hermione hold his hand, then said:

"Come Ron, let's wake Ginny"

They went upstairs. Their steps were heavy, as if it was too much to walk. Depression. Everyone felt it. They reached Ginny's bedroom door. Hermione knocked.

"Ginny? May we come in?"

"Who?" answered Ginny's voice on the other side.

"Ron and me"

"Yes"

Hermione open the door. Light dazzled them. Sunlight. When they get used to the light, they saw Ginny crying on her bed.

"Ginny, Mom says we must get dress." said Ron softly. Hermione glared at him. "What?" he whispered.

"Ron, sometimes you have to be more sensible"

"Don't worry Herm," said Ginny. She was looking at the ceiling, not at them, when she spoke. "I know my brother. How can you support him?"

"Sometimes I ask the same question to myself."

Ginny turned to see Hermione. This almost made her smile. Then just turned again to see the ceiling.

Ron laughed sarcastically "Very funny girls." But it wasn't. None of them felt cheerful. Not in the mood to make jokes.

"Well, Ginny, just for today try to smile. It is Bill's wedding." Said Hermione. With the hands, she showed Ron the door to leave. Ginny didn't pay attention to this.

"Yeah well, I'll try"

Ron left the room. He went to his. Hermione stayed with Ginny, to get ready for the wedding.

The morning passed quickly for some, slowly for others. Around afternoon, a knock was heard on the door. Who could it be? Mrs. Weasley opened it.

"Good afternoon mother" It was Percy. Yes, Percy Weasley who was angry with his family. Now he was there. Why?

"P-Percy!" was the only thing Mrs. Weasley could say. Percy entered the house, with his attitude of superiority.

"I know I haven't talk to you too much, but I've come on this special day of the family. After all, I'm still part of it, aren't I?" he said.

"Of-of course you are!" she was in a state of confusion mixed with happiness. All her sons were going to be together on that day. "Weasleys, come down, look who's here" she yelled.

The twins have seen who had arrived. They didn't go downstairs, for they didn't want to hear Percy's hypocrisy. Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley went downstairs, not before being warned of who was it, by the twins. Ron and Hermione didn't hear Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny did hear it, but didn't go downstairs, too. 'It's not worth it' she thought.

"Father," said Percy when he saw Mr. Weasley coming "hello. And hello to you too, my older brother Bill." He hugged them, but didn't say hello to Charlie, nor at least wave him a hello. This didn't matter to Charlie.

"What are you doing here?" said Bill, getting away from Percy.

"I've come to your wedding of course! And where is you lovely wife?"

"She's with Tonks, but was does it matter to you?" The twins were right. Percy was very hypocrite.

So, this was happening when another knocked was heard. Now who was it? Charlie, who was the first who heard it, opened the door.

"Charlie, hi! Long time no seeing you." Said the voice that once had been so innocent without hatred. "Am I not welcome?"

Everybody froze, except Percy, when they heard it. Charlie just said:

"Yes Harry do come in" Charlie have always like Harry, but now he wasn't sure what to think about him.

"Thank you"

He entered, again followed by Voldemort. Now Percy froze too, when he saw Voldemort. When they heard Harry's voice, the owl and the phoenix started squeaking. Finally their master had come for them. But Harry didn't notice this straight away.

"My Master is not very please to be here, because you all are traitors to blood. You are pure bloods, but messing with people like Mudbloods and muggles, too bad." He said. Indeed Voldemort looked with a face of disgust.

"Harry Potter" said Mr Weasley, grabbing his wand.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you" he said "We could kill you within a minute." and Mr Weasley stopped and do nothing. "Nevertheless, he's here because I asked him so. I wanted to be here, and on this day! Congratulations Bill! Where's Fleur?"

"She's with Tonks." said Bill shortly

"Ah, Tonks, I wish to talk to her very soon. But anyway, here I am, unfortunately, I can't stay too long."

While he was saying this, Voldemort did notice the birds. He liked the beautiful white owl, but hated that phoenix.

"Potter, here's you owl"

Harry turned and saw Hedwig and Fawkes. He came closer to them.

"Mrs. Weasley, thank you for taking care of my owl"

Mrs. Weasley was suffering. Real suffer, because she has thought Harry as a son, and watching him self-destroying him and being under the control of Voldemort, hurt her so much. But this true words Harry meant of the owl, calm her for a moment.

"No problem dear," she said, and Bill, Charlie and Mr. Weasley looked at her, since hours ago she was complaining about them. "I think the phoenix is yours too."

"Mine?" Voldemort glared at him "Oh no, it was from Dumbledore. I can't keep it." Charlie noticed that he was struggling with himself, with his feelings. That house, that persons. This might be the most difficult task he had to pass. "I mean, why does it belong to me?"

"The Order of the Phoenix had agreed that you keep it. It has been wandering since Dumbledore's death, looking for you"

"You can't keep it, Potter! That's an order." said Voldemort with a cruel voice.

The struggle continued. To end that, he chanced the subject. He needed to appear strong again, not humiliated.

"So, where are my friends? Upstairs? Shall I call them?"

The three of them hear it. Ron and Hermione froze, just like the others, when they heard that voice.

"Shall we go downstairs?" asked Ron to Hermione. They were both in his room.

"We must. It's…him."

Ginny was still in her room. 'Could it be?' she thought, but didn't went downstairs, for she had dreamt so much of hearing it, that she thought it was another hallucination.

The twins also heard it, even if it wasn't for them. They hurried.

"Twins, Ron, Hermione," said Harry when he saw them "I'm so happy to see you"

"No you aren't." corrected him Voldemort

"Yes I am, for they can now explain to me how they realised I was no more their friend."

"First you tell us why." demanded Ron. He seemed confused about Harry, but also didn't know how to react. His friend for 6 years was in front of him. Ron was one of who sent him to Azkaban. Obviously, Harry will be angry with him.

But Harry didn't seem angry. On the contrary, he was enjoying being there. "Ron, do you think it is wise to talk to me like that?"

"Well said, Potter." said Voldemort

Ron blushed. "No, I guess not, Harry."

Hermione took the risk of speaking then. "But you could tell us. After all, maybe we were wrong about sending you there."

Harry said nothing. Everybody was expecting him to talk to her the same he talked to Ron. But he didn't.

"Well Hermione, I have said some small details to Lord Voldemort before. Shall I repeat them? Explain some more?"

"Actually," answered Voldemort "I didn't get very clear when you said about your first image of you as a Death Eater."

The Weasleys and Hermione paid very much attention to this. Some of the doubts were going to be explained.

Harry sight. "Is Ginny here?"

"She's in her room. She won't come down. She's depressed because of you." Said one twin. Fred or George. Can't tell.

"You don't know what I'm feeling. What if I'm depressed too?"

"You wouldn't be killing!" said Hermione. Mr. Weasley agreed with this.

"Yes, I guess that might be, but the whole story gets a lot more complicated. I said, when my Lord and I went to Cho's house, about my first image of me as a Death Eater."

"Cho?" interrupted Ron. "Cho Chang?" He looked at Hermione, she looked at the twins, and they looked at their mother. Have Ginny heard this? The hope for not heard it.

"Yes, Cho Chang, and yes, my ex-love. But anyway, Hermione put the idea on my head. Not intentionally, of course, but she did. Want to know how, Herm?"

Hermione shocked. Voldemort glared at her. "This filthy Mudblood put the idea on your head?"

"Funny, isn't it? Picture this: first class with Snape in Defense Against the Dark Arts. We're going out of class, and I'm complaining. 'How could Dumbledore do that? Snape love the Dark Arts' And Hermione says: 'Well, it kind of remind me of you.'"

"Indeed I said that, but I didn't mean that you love them. I said it in a way that you have to deal with them all your life." Replied Hermione.

"Doesn't matter in what way you meant it. Matters the way I interpret it. But that's when I thought: 'And you? What if you love them too?'

"Months later you said in a sarcastic way: 'But you (referring to Ron and me) you could be perfect to join them (the Death Eaters).'

" 'There's no way they'd let me be a Death Eater!' said Ron indignantly. And I said sarcastically:

" 'And they'd love to have me'

"The conversation ended there, but not for me. During the day the matter with Katie Bell distract me, but in the night again the idea appear. Ron said very indignantly that he would never join. That got me very clear. Hermione, well, even is she want it, she couldn't be. But me, well that's the point, isn't it?

"I could join? That was insane, but not impossible. To be a killer was either way me destiny. When I couldn't sleep, I spent nights imaging myself killing, but the curious thing was that not killing Lord Voldemort. Everybody who made me angry, I tried to see them on my head being torture by me.

"I liked it. Little details matter more than big facts. I remember the first time I use the Cruciatus Curse. Didn't work out on Bellatrix. I didn't have hatred when I use it. But a year later, I had a lot.

"After days and weeks was when I kind of decline to made the choice. Malfoy helped me, his love for evil. When I saw him, I thought about it. Seduction." He stopped. He felt that something was wrong.

"Do you feel it too?" asked Voldemort

"Yes, we better go." They both got up. The Weasleys looked confused. Hedwig flew to Harry's arm. So did Fawkes.

"I said no Potter." Again ordered Voldemort

"I don't care, _my Lord_" the last two words with an exaggerated emphasis "they both are mine now. Scared of it killing your snake?"

"How dare you, Potter! _Avada Kedavra!_" The curse didn't hit Harry, but did hit Percy Weasley. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione screamed. Percy's body felt to the ground.

"Wonderful, _my Lord, _you killed the wrong one." Said Harry laughing.

"Shut up, Potter. Again you escaped from death."

"I told you. You aren't meant to kill me. Many times I have escaped. Doesn't matter, one Weasley less."

The Weasleys and Hermione were devastated. It didn't matter to Harry? He was laughing! But stopped suddenly.

"Now what?"

Harry didn't answer. He paralyzed and was staring at the stairs. There was Ginny Weasley.

"Harry? Harry! It's you, but how?"

"They have free me." he said coldly

"Who?"

"My…master"

They didn't say anything more. Harry saw that Ginny's eyes had cried a lot, and she was thinner. Ginny saw that Harry's eyes were full of hate, and was thinner, too. And they both realized that they would never be together again.

"Came to rape me?" she asked

"Not today" and he disappeared. So did the birds and Voldemort.

_Thank you. Review!_

_Zou-Chang _


	5. Dear Family

Sorry for long time. Two schools and must-go to gym takes a lot and I hardly find time to write.

_Pearl; thank very much for your review._

_HoshiHikari; I remember you. Thanks for reviewing again. I _a_ppreciate it very much. Don't understood very well the dream? About Lucious, remember that Voldemort is angry with him, so that's why he left him there._

_Thank you again for both reviewers. Please don't stop. Now, the story must continue!_

_--------_

**_Chapter 5.- Dear Family _**

Two days later, Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort stepped on Privet Drive number 4.

Harry looked more pale and skinny than when he visited Cho and didn't have that happy mood when he visited the Weasleys. Instead, he seemed to have suffered too many Cruciatus Curses and his lips were bleeding.

Hedwig and Fawkes were flying above them. This kind of irritated Voldemort, but Harry had already paid for that.

"So here is where you came on summers." Said Voldemort

"Probably the orphanage was better."

"I hated that place"

"Well, I hate this"

Silence.

"Something in common, Potter"

"Yes. Not the first thing, if you can see. Shall I knock?"

Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley were watching T.V. like usual. Day and night, the T.V. was on. First Voldemort didn't understand it, but then he realized that was the cause muggles were like that.

"Now, who the hell can it be?" asked Vernon Dursley when he heard the knock. He hated when someone dare to distract him from the T.V.

Again, the same scene as it had happen with the Malfoys and the Weasleys, occur when Vernon opened the door.

"Potter?"

"Believe me. This is the last time I step here." was his only reply.

The Dursleys were shocked, more than anything. Some time before, they had been told that Potter was in prison and will never appear there. They were happy about that, and now he was there.

"How- I mean, why are you here?" asked Vernon.

Harry sat on the couch and sight. Voldemort just stay standing next to him with his face of disgust.

"I'm going to be honest. I've come to kill you."

Hedwig squeak. Voldemort caressed her, something weird, though. Dursleys didn't react about what Harry said.

"I'm sorry, what?"

He smiled and said: "Yes, _my dear family,_ I've come to kill you"

Petunia ran to get the phone. Harry shouted "Petrificus Totalitus" and she felt immobile to the floor.

"Relax Petunia, not yet."

"Stupid muggle" whispered Voldemort. Vernon heard him. He didn't move nor say anything.

Dudley threw himself over Harry. His fat hands tried to reach the boy's neck, when all of a sudden, in a flash of light; Dudley was dangling upside down in midair as though an invisible hook had hoisted him up by the ankle.

Harry coughed, then watched how funny and pathetic Dudley looked upside down. "Enjoying the view?"

"Potter, how did you do that?" asked a dazed Vernon.

"It's called _magic_"

Voldemort burst out laughing. Petunia couldn't speak and Dudley was dangling upside down. An irritated Vernon said:

"Yes, I know you did magic. What I'm asking is how could you if you didn't speak or made something with you wand"

"There are some spells that are Non-verbal. This spell is called _Levicorpus" _he pointed to Dudley "and some wizards can do magic wand-less. I'm not very skilled on that area, but I can do this one."

"Where did you learnt it?" asked Voldemort

"_Half-Blood Prince_, or better called Snape, wrote it on his _Advanced Potion-Making _book. I still have that book."

Petunia's eyes got bigger. Dudley was turning purple because all the blood was running to his head. Vernon tried to put Dudley down, but when he did it, again he turned upside down. He tried and tried. Harry roared with laughter.

"You need the counter-jinx, idiot"

"So say it quickly!" yelled Vernon

Harry thought it for a while then another flash of light and Dudley fell to the ground. Voldemort glared at him.

Dudley coughed and started to get up, but he was weak. He didn't look well. Harry came closer to him and whisper to his ear "Want to die right now, or after I tell a story?"

"Die?"

"Yes, die. I've told you that I am going to kill you. Still don't believe, do you?"

In a stupid way, he replied: "Well, die after the story"

"Good choice, Dudders. Have a sit, Voldemort, for now it's time" He sat. "You too, _Uncle Vernon._ Petunia, you can't move, but you can listen. Dudley, stay there. It's too much exercise for you to stand up and sit on the couch."

The night was quiet, peacefully and warm. These remember to Harry the night when dementors attacked him and his cousin. Now this time it wasn't going to be dementors who disturbed the night. But he wasn't going to disturbed it. Death could be quickly and painless. Well, not that, he was willing to make them suffer.

"Family, we can continue from there since we are among it. If you, my Lord, according to the Prophecy had chosen Neville Longbotton instead of me, then this would be another story and I would have a family. Maybe the dark times before me would have stopped because you would have killed Neville, or maybe not. Maybe he would be "The Chosen One" and "The Boy Who Lived" and all that nonsense and I would be a stupid boy like him, or maybe normal. Perhaps either way we would be enemies, because my parents would be on the Order Of The Phoenix. So I guess it is still weird that we are allies.

"Anyway, if I have had my parents I wouldn't have had so much contact with the Dursleys. Let's be honest, I hate you because you hate me. You're my prelude to hate muggles and related. I remember in my second year in Hogwarts with all about the Chamber of Secrets when people thought that I was the Heir of Slytherin, that since I hated you, Dursleys, I hated all muggles. Back then I didn't, still innocent, c'mon, I was twelve.

"But why all this hatred among ourselves? Well, you loathe magic, so that includes me. Correct me if I'm wrong Voldemort, but didn't you feel frustration when you realized your dad wasn't a wizard? I can say that growing with someone that doesn't want me make something in my mind. A kids' trauma it can say. Why you kill even your own Uncle? For the same reason I'm going to kill mine." Vernon chocked. "Yes, I'm telling the truth about killing you.

"During my sixth year when I dreamt about torturing, Petunia, Dudley, and Vernon were the first persons I imagine. Oh yes, and know it's coming true" Harry was jumping from excitement. "As I was saying, I like it, very much indeed. The screaming in my head made music to me. I was fed up about everybody saying 'Potter, Potter, Harry, Harry, The Chosen One,' and shrieking to me. But then, Malfoy had obsessed me. Well, that's another topic. As for you, Dursleys, that is the prelude to your death."

He stopped. Uncomfortable silence.

"That's it?" Voldemort yelled "Just that?"

"No Voldemort, chill off, don't be impatient. I said that's it for the topic of the Dursleys. Live with them, be humiliated by them, be far from them, hate them, kill them. In few words, that's it, about them.

"But what is the main idea of what I'm telling? Family, everything is reduced to that. Dursleys are my only biological family left. But for me, family means Sirius and Weasleys."

"The family we just saw days ago." Said Voldemort

"I remember those Wealeys" risked to say Dudley

"Of course you remember them, _Dudders, _the red-hair boys who come when we were fourteen. The ones you always saw waving me good-bye at the train station. The lovely Ginny, poor Ron, the funny twins Fred and George, the pompous Percy, punk and french gal Bill and Fleur (she comes to the picture recently), dragon nanny Charlie, hysterical Molly, and muggle-lover Arthur, makes the Weasley family.

"I killed the pompous Percy, didn't I?" asked Voldemort

"Oh yes, but like I said, one Weasley less. He was the only one I didn't like, well, when I used to like them. Biologically they weren't my family, but they kind of adopt me and gave me home every vacation."

"Sure," said Voldemort "and you save part of them when their life was in danger, and know want to murder them? Doesn't fit in your profile, my Potter, well, _didn't _fit in your profile. What happened through your head that made you change?"

Harry wasn't able to answer immediately.

"Hmm, I think you do not have the guts to kill them, do you?"

"No master" Yes, few times he says that word. "It is just that… well, you left me speechless. Let me try to answer.

"Indeed is weird since only few months I was bests with them. To be honest, it hurt me the last time I saw them. I mean really saw them, before I went to see you and became to the Dark Side. I didn't say anything. Didn't say good-bye, not a warning, nothing. But that's another topic, what happen on my last moments with the Light.

"I remember my first day at school. Nobody spoke to me. Then Ron came. Since then we were friends, but the first person was Malfoy. He offered to be my friend instead of being Ron's. I said no then, and from there we were enemies. Curious how things turned out to be.

"Little things annoyed me always from Ron. And so one day that was it. One day I saw him in my dreams, being tortured by me, and I liked it. I did liked it! Oh, that was so seductive. Suddenly this came to my head and his screams, then all the family screaming. This has still not come true, though, but it will.

"However, there is a dilemma in me, and its name is Ginny. I love her, but I want her to suffer, see her blood running in my hands, hearing her begging to me to stop. It has come true with Cho Chang, she has already asked me to kill her, but despicable as I am, I'm waiting for the perfect opportunity to do it. So…murder her? Don't know."

Lord Voldemort looked pleased with himself.

"I'm proud of you my little Potter. But there's still one thing more concerning to family, what about Sirius Black?"

"Well…, what can you conclude, since I have killed his murderer Bellatrix Lestrange? He have had been one of the first persons sending me to Azkaban, if he could not had kill me. Yeah, I guess if he had not died, then maybe all these feelings and the lust for power have hadn't seduced me.

"Curious how his life ended. He finished in Azkaban for twelve years accused of a crime he did not do. Then escaped and lived as a dog for two years, and end up locked in his own family's house. When he went out for the first time in months, he was murdered!

"But why was he the only Black who wasn't a Death Eater? Why Voldemort, can you tell me? Why his brother was and not him? He was a good wizard, he could have been a good Death Eater. He had it in his blood, he longed to kill. But then why he didn't serve you? Why you choose Peter instead of Sirius? I know that Sirius have died rather than betraying my father. But before making best with James, since he was a little child, his own name said it, then why didn't he turned out to be a Death Eater?"

Harry looked at a thoughtful Voldemort. He did not say anything. Slowly he took out his wand at pointed it to Petunia, who was still petrified.

"No!" roared Vernon, and he throw himself into Harry. So did Dudley.

"Let go you filthy muggles!" yelled Harry. Voldemort just watched the scene. Then again Dudley was dandling upside down and Vernon backed off from Harry.

"It is your time Vernon Dursley." He said pointing with his wand at him. "_Avada Kedavra." _Green light came out from Harry's wand.Vernon fell to the ground. He was dead.

"DAD!" shouted Dudley.

"Sorry Dudders, but he deserved it." He pointed at the petrified Petunia. "_Avada Kedavra." _Again the green light. Petunia's eyes stopped blinking.

"MOM!" he shouted again.

"There, there Dudley, it's not a big deal, you are going with them." Dudley fell to the ground, for Harry had thought the counter-jinx. _"Crucio"_

The house filled with Dudley's screams. Harry was enjoying it and Voldemort just watched.

"You see Dudley, I never liked you, the way you treat me and all. I couldn't do anything to you when I was here because it was forbidden to me to do magic. But now since I'm seventeen I can make you suffer. Do you like it? Enjoy, _Crucio!"_

Dudley was twisting because of the pain. Harry was just laughing at him. "My dear cousin, it's so fun to do this. You always thought I couldn't defend myself? You hit me, and I'm torturing you. That's life." He came close to him and whisper "Goodbye Dudley Dursley, _AVADA KEDAVRA" _The green light hit him and he stopped living.

The three bodies were lying on the floor. There wasn't any marks on them. Harry stare at them. Voldemort came closer to him and said:

"Well done, Potter, well done. Now off we go" And they disappeared.

----

Finally. It's eleven o'clock on a Friday night. It took me weeks to write it, but here it is. Please review and thank you for reading.

_Zou-Chang _


End file.
